Three Days
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Events of the day before Special Agent Huck Finn was murdered, The evening he is killed, and what happened after.!NEW! Please RR! A five part story! !COMPLETE! SET BEFORE LXG
1. Chapter 1

_Calm before the Storm_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. All the characters of LXG, and the Character of Huck Finn, are owned by Fox, and their rightful authors. I am purely using them for writing purposes only, and in no way making a profit.**

_Summary: _The calm before the storm. The day before Huck was murdered, and what happened after those events. All covered in Three days Please R/R!

_Author's notes_: Interview with The League is still in progress, and will be updated very shortly. Please review this, as its my first time writing for the character Huckleberry Finn. Helpful comments are always welcome!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calm Before the Storm _- Chapter 1_

"So are you nervous about tomorrow? I mean, going after the Fantom and all?" Huckleberry Finn asked his best friend, having to squint in the sunlight to see him.

Smiling lightly, Tom Sawyer shook his head. What was there to be afraid of? "Not at all. Why should I be nervous?" He answered, following with another question.

"and there goes the famous Thomas Sawyer hiding his emotions again. Lets face it, you're more nervous than I am." Huck retorted, with a shrug.

"Am not!" Tom replied forcefully, trying to prove he wasn't nervous. Tom had messy blonde hair which got in the way of his sight, and green eyes, which were watching the river.

The Two friends where down by the Mississippi river. It was late afternoon. The Secret Service had allowed them a day off before one of their most crucial missions. They couldn't afford to mess this one up. Not by a mile, and they had to think of tactics in order to bring the enemy down. For now, they tried not to worry about it.

"If you say so, but we'll see what tomorrow brings.." Huck finished, pulling up some grass and playing with it idly.

Tom just sighed, moving over to a fallen log, and sat down beside it, his back turned on the log. "I'm bored. Why can't we just go now and get it over and done with?" he asked impatiently. He had seen the papers and documents about The Fantom, and he didn't want The Fantom causing any trouble before they got to him.

"Patience is a virtue, Tom Sawyer. Don't wish your life away just over a stupid mission.." Huck told him, throwing the grass over his shoulder. Huckleberry had brown hair, which was also long, and had the eyes that held the colour of the sea. Blue.

Seeing the sun begin to set over the Mississippi River, Tom let out a yawn, stretching his arms, and legs. "Maybe we should be heading back now. I could use the rest, and I'm hungry." He stated.

Huck stood up, and nodded his head in agreement yeah..probably best, otherwise they'll just worry over us for wondering where we are.." He commented, and ran a slender hand through his brown hair.

With that last comment, the two Special Agents walked away from the riverbank, and headed towards Headquarters…

_To Be Continued…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's notes: _Please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three days - Chapter 2**_

**_Disclaimer: _**See part 1

_Summary: _The calm before the storm. The day before Huck was murdered, and what happened after those events.

_Author's notes_: Wrote this chapter directly after the first one. I really need to get back to track with the writing. Hope you enjoy, and i hope i did'nt drag on for too long! Please R/R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Days - Chapter 2_.

London was no summer place. Tonight it was foggy, and it would threaten the clouds and atmosphere to ignite a storm. This was it. The big mission, one they could'nt afford to mess up.

Two figures dressed in a black 'business' type coat was walkign down the streets of London, near the east docks. They both had a one-of-a-kind Winchester shotgun that was already loaded with bullets.

Tom Sawyer let out a sigh into the night air, as he walked beside his companion, and watched his breath come out as steam as it was cold. "They sure picked the right night for this.." He mumbled under his breath.

Tom's best friend, Huck Finn, nodded in likewise "Lets just get this over and done with..shall we?" He asked, they had put it off long enough, and now they were here, it seemed a good time to thing done.

Tom shivered as a cold evening breeze swept across his face, blowing his hair out of his eyes for once.

Huck just looked over at him with a weary smile. "The adventurous Tom Sawyer afraid of the cold?" He yawned.

As the two Agents continued to walk, Tom spoke up "Who said i was afraid of the cold?" He asked, that same smile forming on his lips.

They were headed down some dark alleyways, where it seemed anything and everything could jump out at them under the night sky. As they turned a corner into another passage, a masked man stepped out of the shadows. The man wore a silver metal mask, which covered half of his face. The rest of the skin looked like it had been badly burnt and scarred by acid. He had eyes as cold and chilling as ice, and long frizzy raven black hair, that hung limply over his shoulders.

"Ah, the American Agents..sent by the secret Service itself..how frightening.." The Fantom spoke, his voice sounding dry and cracked up.

Tom and Huck spun on their heels but did'nt jump out of their skin. Though they were a little suprised, both remained perfectly calm. Tom held up a prized Winchester rifle, which the two had given to them especially for this mission. "We're out to get you!" Tom declared.

Huck aimed his own winchester with a stunned silence. How had someone so big surprised them? "If you surrender now then no one has to get hurt." He said, sounding more calm than he was.

"Oh on the contrary, i would, Agent Huck Finn..its just that, i would'nt surrender to a couple of..kids like you.." The Fantom replied, his voice sounding dry, deep and hoarse once more.

"We're not kids.." Tom Sawyer stated forcefully. No sooner as he said that, assasins with Automatic Rifles surrounded them from wall to wall, from corner to corner. It was clear they were outnumbered.

"So what are you going to do, you are outnumbered.." Fantom asked.

Tom took in a deep breath, then leant close to Huck and said "On three...make a run for it.." he said under his breath...

"What?" Huck suddenly questioned in a whisper..was Tom out of his mind! they could'nt just run, that'd be like...chickening out. "Are you insane?" he asked again, in a whisper.

"Just follow me..Trust me, like you've always done.." Tom persuaded, finally getting a sharp nod out of Huck.

"Alright..but you better know what you're doing.." Huck warned, still not fully convinced.

The Fantom watched as the two Special Agents talked in a whispher, but no matter how audible the two spoke, The Fanton still knew of their plans. "i have no time for petty whisphers.. or to devise a plan..both of you will not make it out here alive tonight.." The Fantom declared.

"I do.." Tom said, not listening to the Fantom. Taking a deep breath he whisphered "On three...one..two..THREE!" He yelled, the two boys turned again on their heels, darting down the streets.

_To be continued..._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Author's Notes:_ I have decided to break this down, so the story will consist of 4 chapters. Please R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Three Days - Chapter 3_**

**_Disclaimer: _**See part 1

_Summary: _The calm before the storm. The day before Huck was murdered, and what happened after those events.

_Author's notes_: Working my socks off tonight, with Chapter 3! so, here goes nothing! Oh and don't forget to please R/R! thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Days - Chapter 3_

Almost in an instant, the Fantom knew what to do. "Follow them, hunt them down, and make sure at least one dies, leave the other to live this life alone.." He demanded, pointing in the direction the two boys where running in. Both were still visible in the distance. The Assasins done as they were told, and darted off after them. All that the Fantom had to do was wait..

Special Agents Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn ran down yet another alleyway, which came to a fork in the road.

Tom's eyes darted about as they ran, he looked panicked and could hear the assasins following behind. "We're gonna have to split up..you take the road to the right, and i'll go to the left. Remember to shoot whenever you get the chance." He directed, trying to say all this as he panted from running.

Huck nodded, he did'nt care where they went or what would happen. Tom's plan seemed to be foolproof. "Alright..and when we're done with the guy, lets meet at_ The Raven_." He added. _The Raven _was their favourite pub when not in America.

"Sounds like a great plan! okay, i'l see you in a bit..if not sooner.." Tom said, then took of to the left, leaving Huck to persue the road on the right.

The Assasins split up, and followed the two Agents down their seperate ways. Huck ran down by some unused stables, and ducked down behind a stack of hay. The assasins were fooled, and ran past like nothing was there. At that moment it time, Huck aimed his Winchester, and fired, hitting an Assasin clean in the head, sending one down. The other's heard the gunshot and dashed towards Huck, who's eyes widened, and he dashed down the street again, heading towards _The Raven_.

Tom was doing quite well, and he had hid up on a stone balcony of an old house, grinning as the assasins ran past. He quietly climbed down, but slipped on the edge and came crashing down into a pile of empty barrels, and cut the side of his face. Tom silently yelped, touching the small gash, he could feel many splinters of wood. It ached like hell. Glad to see the back of the assasins, Tom quickly headed across the streets, and could see Huck in the nearing distance. He was crossing the road, which was busy with night carriages. "Hey!" He called out to his partner.

Huck turned around at the sudden noise, and there was a sudden bang that broke the silence of the night. Huck let out a gasp as a bullet drove into his lower back. He turned to run across the road, but got in the way of a horse and carriage, which knocked Huck down onto the cobbles. The horse reared up and whinnied, then moved out of his way.

**"Huck no!"** Tom screamed out, certain the assasins would hear. He was looking out for Huck, hoping that he would make it across the street in time. But no. Tears of anger, confusion and fear welled up in his green eyes, his blonde hair was stuck to his forehead from the heat of running and gun fights. The remaining spy looked around, trying to find the person who had shot Huck. In the light of the moon, he saw The Fantom's mask glint in the light as him and the assasins got away. Tom felt dizzy with grief, and leant againest the wall for a moment, tryign to steady himself. He knew time was running out.

When the last horse and carriage cleared, Tom crossed the street, hoping he wasn't too late. But he was. When Tom's eyes caught the sight of his fallen friend, tears began to run down his features. He knew he was too late. He walked over to Huck, setting his winchester down, he lifted Huck up. He was lifeless. "Huck?" he questioned, wishing it was alright.

Huck's face was deathly pale, and a pool of blood had formed on the stone pavement. His shirt was soaked with blood inside out, and was starting to soak his black coat.

Tom shook Huck again, still hoping he would have a slight essense of life in him. "Come on..we gotta go home..get up.." Tom pleaded, the tears still falling from his eyes. It seemed they wouldn't be going for that victory drink after all. "Huck.." he begged, the hope in his voice had started to fade as his voice began to choke up with the tears and grief. "i can't live my life without you.." Tom said, his voice barely a whispher now. Setting Huck down on the ground, Tom stood up, unsure of where to turn to or where to go. He had to get help. Huck HAD to live.

**"Somebody help!"** he screamed into the darkness. The streets of London where deathly quiet. **"Help!" **He yelled again. but knew no help would come now.

Looking back at Huck's dead body, Tom knew The Fantom would come back for him sooner or later..and he decided he would kill The Fantom for what he had done. **"If you ever come back, i'll kill you for this!" **he yelled out again, hoping The Fantom was still around to hear it. He turned back to Huck, picking up his limp body there was only one thing to do.

Cry.

_To be continued..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's notes:_ Please R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Three Days - Chapter 4_**

**_Disclaimer: _**See part 1

_Summary: _The calm before the storm. The day before Huck was murdered, and what happened after those events.

_Author's notes_: Yet again i have decided to add yet another chapter, just so that you readers don't have to scroll too far down, and it'll help break up the scenes and places. The character of Amena Whitehawk was thought up by my friend Kathleen Ingleby, and i was inspired to put Amena into this chapter. The Last Chapter will be chapter 5. I **PROMISE**.

Please R/R.!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Days - Chapter 4_

The remaining Special Agent that was Thomas Sawyer was leaning againest a brick wall, half in a doze. He hadn't sleep well that night. Not after witnessing Huck being murdered, that was worse than watching Injun Joe murder someone. His hands lay at his sides limply, and it was a cold morning. In his mind, he played the scenes over and over again, as if it was just a dream, and Tom would hope to wake up and find Huck trying to slap him awake. That wasn't going to happen. Tom felt distraught and somewhat weakened and miserable after his best friends death, but it was only grief, and the pain from the loss of his best friend.

A tall woman was passing through the alleyway. She was twenty one years of age, and had short, dull, red hair that hung loosly over her shoulders. The woman also beared green eyes, and had a creamy coloured skin. She was dressed in green skirts, which seemed to flow around her, and would cling to her skin as a breeze passed. She was just walking back from a morning shift at the local bank. As the red haired lady walked, she saw Tom lying with his back againest the wall, seemingly in a doze. He looked terrible. The woman lightly smiled, even though this wasn't a happy situation, but she felt she could help the young man.

She knelt down beside Tom, noticing the lifeless form of Huck still on the ground. In an instant she knew what had happened, and gazed at the two Winchesters. She placed her hand on Tom's shoulder, and nugded him gently "Excuse me sir...are you alright?" She asked timidly.

The Agents green eyes opened, and brought his head to look up at her, then shook his head lightly. Of course he wasn't alright!

"I am Amena Whitehawk, i work at the bank..i saw you and thought you might like some help..what happened to you? are you alright?" Amena questioned again.

Tom slowly sat himself up properly, stretching his legs. His green eyes were red and bloodshot from the tears from last night. He knew Amena was only trying to help, but he was still slightly cautious..could he trust Amena? "Everythings fine, you know, went out on a mission with my best friend, got surrounded, and my best friend was killed, satisfied?" Tom snapped. He had'nt meant to.

Amena was more concerned for the man now more than ever. "I'm sorry to hear that..how long did you know him?" She asked.

Tom sighed, then smiled a little at the memories that filled his mind "Since childhood.." he answered, sounding a bit miserable.

"Hurts..doesn't it? when you lose someone.." Amena stated, brushing her green skirts. "I lost my family during some bombings in London a few years ago. Didn't think i'd get over it, but i did.." She commented, then helped Tom stand up on his feet.

Tom nodded, in understanding. "I'm sorry.." he said, glancing at her. His eyes trailed towards Hucks dead body "Whats going to happen now?" he asked, more to himself than anything.

"You should report back, i'm sure the Service is wondering where you are.." Amena said, placing a hand lightly on the Americans shoulder.

Tom frowned. How did Amena know about him being a Spy? "How do you know about me?" He asked curiously.

Amena turned a bit red with embarrasment "I've read about you..they said in the papers that you are a Special Agent from America sent to London for some kind of mission." She stated, with a innocent smile. "My sources usually are reliable." Amena added.

"I see.." Tom commented, moving his hair from his eyes. Turning back to face Huck, He took the bloodied Winchester from Hucks hand, cleaned it off, and placed it in his hand, along with his own Winchester. "Well, i'm gonna go back, report, and let them re-assign the case. Re-assign it to me." Tom declared, determined to get what he wanted.

Amena sighed, not sure it would be so easy for him "you're going to kill the person who shot your friend..aren't you?" she asked.

Tom nodded quickly "Yes..i'm going to avenge his death." He replied

"But that won't do your dead friend any justice..will it?" Amena asked him, with a slight frown.

"It will. Its what he would have wanted." Tom replied simply, knowing it from the heart.

"Well, i hope you shall conquer it..it was nice to meet you...?" Amena asked, not yet getting a name.

With a faint smile, Tom told her "Tom Sawyer..and you are?" he replied, then asking the same question back.

"Amena Whitehawk, i hope we shall meet again, but under different circumstances.." She said, and turned, beginning to walk away.

Tom watched her leave, then looked at Huck, feeling a slight tear form in his eye. It would be alright. He was sure of it. He had to be strong. "I'll see you get justice Huck, i promise." He said lightly. He knew that the London police would find Huck and take it from there. He could'nt take Huck back home on his own, that would be too much of a struggle.

Taking one last look at Huck's lifless form, Tom let out a heartfelt sigh, and began to make his way back to America and the Secret Service.

_To Be Continued..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's notes: _Please R/R!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Three Days_**

**_Disclaimer: _**See part 1

_Summary: _The calm before the storm. The day before Huck was murdered, and what happened after those events.

_Author's notes_: Decided to write the last Chapter now, so then i can concentrate on finishing off Interview with The League. I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter! I have no idea who Inspector Dupin is, i read him from the LXG novelisation. Something about a big reward..

Please R/R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Days - Chapter 5_

The American Secret Service - Headquarters. 

He was finally back. Tom thought he'd be returnign with Huck, but it seemed that wasn't the case. Huck was never there anymore. Tom was dreading reporting back to his superior, and like before he just wanted it over and done with. He had brought back with him, the two Winchester Rifles. One was Huck's. As soon as Tom walked through the doors, his superior Inspector Dupin, was briskly walkign up toward him, intent on knowing how the mission went. He was suprised to see that Huck wasn't with him.

"Ah, Agent Sawyer.." He greeted "How was London, and the Mission?" He asked.

Tom sighed. It was best to break it to him slowly "Oh, London was good..at first.." He stated, trailing off a bit.

Inspector Dupin Frowned "what do you mean, at first?" He asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

"We.." Tom began, trying to sound strong "We lost Agent Huck Finn, Sir." He stated, looking down at the ground with guilt and grief.

Inspector Dupin looked furious and upset. He had as much training as Tom had, and yet he was still killed? "Outrageous..how idd this happen Agent Sawyer?" he asked. It seemed there would be a lot of questions needing answers.

Tom did'nt feel like wanting to tell the whole story, so he broke it down into a few simple sentences. "He was shot by The Fantom, sir. In the road. I tried to cross but there were horses and carriages blocking us. By the time i reached Huck he was dead, and The Fantom escaped. This was his, sir.." He stated, taking the still bloodied Winchester, and placing it before Dupin's eyes.

Inspector Dupin looked horrified at the news, and at the bloodied rifle. He knew that Sawyer and Finn were best friends since childhood, and it was only right that Tom kept the rifle, as a sign of rememberance. "Keep it, Agent Sawyer." He told Tom plainly, knowing how much it would mean to him.

"Are you sure? Thanks." Tom replied, a little suprised that his superior would let him keep the Service's weapon.

Dupin just nodded, then once again brought up the subject of The Fantom "Did you bring down The Fantom, Agent Sawyer?" He asked.

Tom shook his head "No sir, he got away, along with some Assasins who were told to chase us and kill one of us." He answered, feeling a bit guilty. He knew he should have killed the Fantom there and then. "but since the mission has to be re-assigned..could i have it? i'l lwork ten times harder than before, and i'm sure i can do better.." He asked rather hastilly, but understood if he could'nt have the mission.

The inspector thought for a moment, assessing Tom's skills and abilities. Yes. He could do better. "Alright..you have one week. That is all i am allowing." He replied, knowing that Tom would be thrilled to get the same mission twice. Though others would'nt allow it, they had to make an exception.

A long needed smile formed over Tom's lips as he got the Mission. "Thanks, sir." He said, before heading towards his Quarter's to take up the mission once more.

_Two Days later... _

"I cannot deny, the fortunes made in war.." The Fantom huskilly spoke, not noticing the Spy.

Tom had followed this gang of so called 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' which he had read about in the London papers. He was in this..Dorian Grays library, and he knocked out one of the Fantom's men, and took their place.

"He not wrong..heh." An Invisible man spoke out, it seemed he had a cockney Accent.

"Speak for yourself.." Gray emitted, his voice Suave and very debonair.

Tom watched the two gentlemen exchange sentences. His eyes glanced over at the other assasins, of whom were very familar, but he suddenly noticed a smokey outline. This wasn't another invisible man..it seemed more like a...ghost! Tom stared, the smoky outlines becomming clearer and more detailed. He recognised the boy instantly.

There stood the long gone Agent Huck Finn, almost standing beside Tom, and was holding the exact rifle he had. Huck simply grinned at Tom, before winking slyly and childishly at him.

Tom had turned almost ghost like himself with the shock of actually seeing a ghost. His eyes moved back to The Fantom, now wantign to avenge his death more than ever. He loaded the rifle, and fired, sending everyone into total chaos.

either he was seeing things, or that WAS a ghost.

Huck was still with him...

_The End _

_Author's notes: _Okay..that was a weird ending..but i just wanting Huck to re-appear again, and it seemed to fit. What do you guys think?

Please R/R!


End file.
